Avengance or Acceptance?
by SilverBlade9
Summary: Silver's past has been a blur to her. She's been having dreams about it, but she lost everything to the Titans now she is the Survey Corps captain disguised as a man. Only person who knows her secret is her second in command Kai. Silver soon meets some people who can either be enemies or allies with her. While she has to hide her secret. Will Silver have her secret revealed?
1. The Survey Corps

Hi Guys! I'm back with a new story I got no other name for the girl character so I just put my name "Silver." Anyways enjoy the story

Silver: Age 16

Shade: Age 18

Kai: Age 17

Silver's PoV

No one really knows who I am… or why I'm here...My name is Silver….I lost my family out in the valley by titans years ago after my childhood friend abandoned me...I managed to get inside of Wall Maria to live there… I joined the military years later for vengeance on the Titans….

...Eventually I became leader of the Survey Corps to fight off the Titans…

"Captain we're ready for battle!"

As my second in command came over the walls to me...I turned around looking at a tall man wearing the same uniform as I am but has light brown spiky hair somewhat and blue eyes. He's only a year older than me and taller than me, but he goes through my commands…Kai was his name, he's mostly like an older brother to me

Unlike me short, silver hair with golden eyes and black plastic glasses on my face. I maneuvered off the wall and landed beside the other soldiers ready to battle the Titans. I jumped on to my horse and leaded everyone into the big thick forest.

We got off our horses and maneuvered through the trees slashing at Titans. I pulled out my blades and slashed at an Aberrant from behind. I landed on a high tree branch to rest until I heard a commotion with all the soldiers on the ground. I maneuvered down to the ground and walked through the crowd and see a man with pitch black hair and clothes to match with a sword next to him. He was tied up by the soldiers he looked like he wasn't from inside the walls at all.

He soon looked up and his dark eyes stared into mine. My body was stunned and I couldn't move at all. All I could do was stare at him. Kai walked up to me and puts his hand on my shoulder to snap me out of my trans. Kai looked at me with concern and finally spoked.

"What shall we do with him now Captain?..." Just then the man tied up gave out a chuckle with a smirk on his face. "...So you're the Captain of this whole thing..?" He started to chuckle more which made my blood boil.

"How is a short, small man like you can handle all of them?" He smirked at me in amusement. Yes… If you haven't figured out yet…. I'm a girl...disguised as a boy...My hair was hidden underneath my hood and tied up to keep it from anyone seeing me… Apparently Kai is the only one that knows I'm a girl…I glared at the man more examining him and finally said coldly.

"Take him with us, Bring him to the court...I got some questions for him…" I walked off back to the carriages and horses are and jumped on my horse and waited until the other are ready. They shove the tied up man into the carriage and we all rode off back into the walls.

I walked through the doors and gave a salute to the judges, and glared at the man tied up against the pole. I grabbed him by the shirt and glared into his eyes. All he did was blankly looked at me like he had nothing to do with this or has know idea what was going on. I tightened my grip and kicked him in the gut to make him hit back at the pole. He gave a grunt and looked at me.

"I'll give you a chance to answer… Why were you in the woods...and how did you get here…?" I glared while the other soldiers watching in shock. He lifted his head up slowly and opened his mouth. "I was traveling….and somehow ended up in the woods…" He said blankly, I slammed my foot at his head against the metal pole. His head dripped down blood while he stared at me. "you can't survive in the woods... unless you actually had experience in battling Titans….So tell me...how did you know how to fight them…" My voice got colder by each second as I lose my temper. "I've seen you guys fight them before…. Might as well learn it to survive…." He looked at me again.

"This is so like you…" He grinned at me. I smacked him again and the Military Police dragged him away into a jail cell. I kept thinking of what he said then i finally shook my head and walked off. I walked over to my room in the middle of the walls. I finally locked my door and pulled off my hood and pony tail and shook my head as my hair flowed out. My hair was to the middle of my back all light and shimmering silver. I grabbed something out of my jacket and it was a pendant from my childhood before it was ruined by Titans….

I held it in my hands and lied down on my bed for another day or fighting and researching about Titans in the woods… I closed my eyes and held the pendant tight in my hands and drifted off to sleep….

In Dream…

"Hey...Hey...Silver… Are you awake..?" A voice faded in darkness. "Come on you can't be sleeping still!?" I opened my eyes and see myself being younger lying on the grass… "Finally you're awake sleepy head." I felt a hand ruffed my short silver hair. I look over seeing a boy...but… I can't see his face though..all I know he has black, short hair. He smiled at me and lied down next to me and held my hand. He was wearing the same pendant I had…. For once...I never thought I would feel anything like this… He put a little flower in my hair and smiled brightly. "You look cuter like that Silver." He grinned, I felt my face turn hot and looked away from him.

"Hmm? what's wrong Silver?" He leaned over to me. "Did I embarrassed you again?"

My face goes red and hid my face into the ground. "S-shut up!" I stuttered. "I-I'm g-going back to sleep!" He started to chuckle. The moment I realized there….The more I spend time with him...The more I have feelings for him...For the first time...I fell in love with my childhood friend…

Everything went dark again. I hear bangs all around me and someone calling my name...I go closer to the sound and I see a light. Then suddenly I opened my eyes to find myself in my bedroom.

Kai's PoV

I banged on Silver's door to wake her up. Knowing her she's a heavy sleeper, but we still need to head off to the woods again. I don't know about that guy who Silver beaten up is doing but I don't trust him at all. He might be siding with the Titans and for that I cannot let the Humanity suffer any longer. I banged once more and the door swooped open to reveal Silver back to her regular disguised-boy self again. She glared at me with annoyance for waking her up. I took a step back and saluted to her.

"Sorry Captain, but we're all ready to head off now. We were just waiting for you." I said calmly, She looked at me blankly and walked off to the horses and soldiers. She immediately got on her horse and rode off while the others followed her. I rode of behind her and looked around cautiously for any Titans coming. Just then I heard a scream not from far, I looked over and saw one of our soldiers getting chased by a crawling aberrant Titan. I rode over fast to the soldier close to him.

"Hurry and split I got him!" I yelled over to him. He nodded and rode off to his right while the Titan spotted me and chased after me now. I rode off fast to outrun the Titan soon when i was far enough. I gritted my teeth and yelled out.

"Captain Now!" Soon I see Silver maneuvering behind the Titan and riding on it. She pulled out her blades and slashes into the Titans neck and jumped off, but her horse was too far away to land instead I caught her and put her next to me on my horse. She just stared blankly at the ground as we rode into the woods. We got off our horse and made it run off and maneuvered through the trees. I killed one Titan and landed on a tree branch I looked up and I see Silver staring at something until I looked at the ground. It was some of our soldiers releasing the man from before and putting him in front of a Titan and they maneuvered away. I didn't know what's going on Silver didn't tell me anything. I looked up at her and I see sadness and fierce in her eyes. Did the guy say something to make her force him back into the woods against a Titan? Especially an aberrant… I watched the guy and he ran around to outrun the aberrant, but he soon quickly got grabbed and I see a little sign of fear in his expression.

I never thought this would happen or I might be dreaming but Silver actually saved him, but left him in the carriage with some of the soldiers that are wrapping up some soldiers that we lost during our mission. I wonder why Silver saved him, either she was testing him or she had a change of heart...Either way I won't find out if I'm just flying around here. I maneuvered up to her and grabbed her shoulder.

"Captain, why wasn't I informed about this?" I said to her disappointedly. She turned around and looked at me with sadness in her eyes. I knew something was up, soon she maneuvered away and towards the soldiers.

I followed right beside her and she hasn't said a thing all she did was stare the ground when riding back. I was getting worried that our Captain won't be able to focus in battle. As we got into the walls she immediately got off her horse and walked off as the other soldiers took the same man and walked him to his cell. I saw him turn his head to me and gave me a grin. He must have done something to Silver could it be he knows her secret?

That's It For Chapter 1! Get ready to read more! Later Guys!


	2. Childhood reunion

Hey Guys! Chapter 2 of Avengance or Acceptance! Enjoy!

Silver's PoV

I looked over to Kai after we went back into the walls. I walked with him to the tops of the walls to look over at the sky. I stared at the Titans trying to get in but the soldiers guarding the walls explodes shells at them as they go into pieces. I glanced at Kai as already know he can read me easily…

"Captain, why did you do that without me being informed…?" Kai asked me straight. I thought about it before a moment and balled up my fist tightly. "That man...he was...my childhood friend…" I spoke slowly. I can see Kai's eyes widen as I told him. "I was seeing if he was the same boy as before...or he changed himself fully…" I gritted my teeth and said something else in harsh words. "HE LEFT ME TO DIE IN MY VILLAGE WHEN THE TITANS CAME AFTER HE LEFT!" my eyes were filled with rage as I remember the feelings I use to have for him were gone….Shade...Shade was his name… Left us all as the Titans came to us.

I won't forgive the Titans or Shade…Kai looked at me worried as if I was taking it too far with everything. I looked away from him and stared at the ground. My hands were shaking by choosing whether or not to give up on my first love… It hurts somehow...I never understood love at all...So why do I have it…?

Just then we saw something big running towards the walls. It was a colossal Titan running at us full speed. I quickly grabbed out my blades and maneuvered towards the colossal Titan and slashed at from behind, but before I could it grabbed my leg and slammed me into the ground. Pain was felt everywhere throughout my body. A crater was surrounding me, soon a dark shadow was over me...It was the Titans foot. I couldn't move at all and I soon closed my eyes and fell into deep darkness. I can hear my name being called over and over…. it keeps getting louder and louder as I walked towards it…

Shade's PoV

When I saw the Titan slammed down Silver my blood boiled, I glared at the Titan for hurting her. I hit the soldiers off me and grabbed one of the soldiers equipment and maneuvered over the walls and grabbed Silver from under the Titan as quickly as I can. I maneuvered back up to the walls as I see all the other soldiers taking down the Titan even Silver's second in command.

I ran off carrying Silver bridal style I looked down at her still unconscious. I felt a sharp pain through me as I see her unconscious.

I ran to the health tents the soldiers set up and I placed her on her bed. I watched as they observed her. I notice they're about to go to her shirt and hood, I grabbed their arms for them not to know her secret.

"She might just need some rest thanks for helping anyways." I glared at them as they walked off to help some other people who were injured from fighting Titans. I sat down next to her watching her sleep. I noticed a pendant attached to her tan-colored jacket. I slipped my hand into my pocket and pulled out my pendant which is the exact same as hers.

I grabbed her hand and held it tightly and lied my head on the side of the bed next to her. I went into a deep sleep next to her. This world is Hell...It's been Hell…and this is one thing I can't do...Is to protect others...The only person I have left is her...Yet she hates me for leaving...One day she'll understand that...I left so I can get stronger and protect her. On the day, when our hometown was destroyed...I thought I lost all hope, love. and courage to fight on. Silver is still alive...I'm staying alive with her. I'm not letting anyone else take anything from me again...Watch out Titans, I'm joining the Survey Corps to take you all down...Be very afraid Titans….Be very afraid…

Sorry Guys It was short! But More is Coming! Chapter 3 next! Bye!


	3. Seal of the Wall

Hey Guys! Chapter 3 Here it Comes!

Silver's PoV

When I followed sounds leading to a bright light, I opened my eyes slowly seeing myself face to face with Shade. It appeared that he was the one who's been calling my name…He had a worried look on his face like he was up all night watching to see if I was awake. His hand on mine was held tightly while shaking as well.

"How long was I out…?" I said looking away from him. "Almost 3 days…" He said sadly. Why is he looking at me like that? Is he pitying me? I looked at him once more and he was close to me. I slightly leaned back to get away until his hand reached up to my face. He took off my ponytail and it revealed my long silver hair.

"Long time since I've seen your beautiful hair…" He wrapped my hair around his finger and puts his lips against it. I stared at him like he was a Pedophile, next to my bed. Shade he looked at me in sadness and put down my hair and had his head down.

"Silver, you can't forgive me for this...but I'm sorry for leaving you in the village…" He said depressingly. I was surprised when he said that until I remember all the pain and fear I went through. Somehow I started talking without thinking, "Leaving huh? It was more like abandoned….You left me for dead like everyone else in the village. I'm not surprised you lured them into the village…" He has a grief shock on his face of what I said. I was shocked myself and feeling pain in my chest for saying that to him.

He sighed in sadness and closed his eyes. "I understand, if thats the way you see me…" No...that's not what I meant….not at all...Shade..I… "Sorry….but I have a duty to do first, I have no time for chit chat..." I got up from my bed and put on my equipment and maneuvered away from him as fast as I can. with my hair in my hood, I had no time to tie it. I can hear Shade yelling for my name over and over. But it was too late, too late to be forgiven…

I landed on the wall, looking in the distance as I see the Colossal Titan skeleton on the ground disintegrating into thin air. I tied up my hair when no one is looking and put on my hood. The old Silver died during that day where the Titans took everything from me. Shade didn't know how much I needed him that day… Now everything has changed, I'm the Captain of the Survey Corps and I will take out the Titans for the sake of humanity.

It was going dark, and I maneuvered off the wall and walked to the middle of the city where the soldiers sleep. When I was about to reach the door into the building, someone grabbed me from behind and covered my mouth so I wouldn't scream. I getting dragged into an alleyway, barely seeing anything by the dark night. Until I saw a candle lit and it was Shade again. He was putting his finger against his lips signaling quiet.

I looked away from him, and was about to walk away until he grabbed me again and pushed me against the wall with my hands pinned above my head and my feet getting stepped on by his. I couldn't move at all. He had a serious face on and he put down the candle. He touched my cheek with his free hand and tilted my chin up and kissed me.

Shock came all over me as heat filled my face. Our lips separated after a few minutes and he looked at me. "Silver…." He said softly "The reason why I left...Is to get stronger to protect you...I never wanted the Titans to get you.." My eyes widen as he was talking, Protect..? Was I really that important..? He kissed me again and loosen his grip on me and wrapped his arms around me. I can feel my face turning hot by the moment each second he's kissing me.

He separated both of us again and looked into my eyes. "I love you Silver.." He whispered in my ears. My eyes grew wide as my face turns red. I loved...him….He loved me… I couldn't say anything, but I pulled him in for a kiss and ran off towards my room in the Soldier's Building. I came into my room as fast as I could and looked in the mirror seeing that my face has is bright red from the kiss.

Shade's PoV

She kissed me back… Does that mean that she loved me too…? I jumped on to a tree which was in front of Silver's window and perched on to it. I opened the window and came in. Seeing Silver having a shock face. ". . . .Hi-" "WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE!?" She cut me off as she yelled. "Calm down, I'm here to see you." I said calmly, I need to see her...I need to see her every second of everyday… Soon I saw her in shorts and t-shirts. I forgot that I had a leg fetish, mostly over Silver's legs. So slender pale and cute… "IDIOT GET OUT IF THEY FOUND YOU I'M DEAD!" I immediately covered her mouth and pinned her down on bed. I smirked at her as she was giving me the death glare. "Ok lets be quiet…" I kissed her to muffle her sound and hugged her legs. Silver is very stubborn so she kept squirming around. She eventually headbutted me off and stood there with a red face.

"Aww How Cute!" I teased, "S-shut up!" She said turning away I chuckled and pulled her close to me into an embrace. I leaned in and whispered into her ear. "Silver, I want to join the Survey Corps to be with you, I can't afford to lose you" She didn't say anything she held me tightly, and she hid her face into my chest. I smirked at her by doing cute things without even noticing. "I'll take as you want me as you want me to join as well." I saw a slight nod and her grip on my shirt tightened. I kissed her head and fell asleep while having her in my arms. Just like we were kids again.

The Next Day, Kai' PoV

Today, we fight inside the walls since Wall Maria has fallen. We're getting rid of the Titans, but we need a divergent so we can block the wall as well. We split into groups the ones who kill the Titans around the divergence so they can't get eaten. I stood beside Silver and looked behind me seeing Shade glaring at me. How come he's not in his cell?

I looked to Silver and she seems as though she was fine with it. Then again, He was wearing our uniform and equipment now. Guess it's fine, We all jumped off the wall and maneuvered around the people who are gonna block the hole in the wall. Silver continued to slash at light speed at Titans. It's very impressive that she is Captain and have skills at a young age. Until, I realize she was running out of gas fast I tried to catch up, but she was too quick to catch up to. I saw some soldiers on the ground running from the Titans, Those idiots are doing a suicide run their gonna get eaten. Pretty soon I was right I saw each and everyone of them getting eaten by the titans, not having a chance to fight back.

This world is hell and we all knew that from the start. I looked back at the Captain, I can tell she saw it too but not even trying to save them at all. Soon we saw an abnormal lunged itself right at us. We all splitted up to avoid getting eaten until I saw the Captain heading right at it. "Captain!" I yelled to her trying to go after her. She was too far away to catch up to then I see others coming up to Shade and I. We maneuvered around them in order to hit the backs of their necks. After we killed our titans the Captain was done killing her's off. She stood on its head glaring at it then maneuvered on to the building. We all saw the soldiers getting eaten one by one. Sacrifices are needed in order for humanity to survive. We soon all maneuvered off the building and killing more titans. I kept my eye on the Captain just in case she runs out of gas and she falls, and it looks like Shade is not happy about it either. We saw the other soldiers wheeling the giant rock to block the wall. They were pushing it into the hole in the wall. They needed another push in order to make it tight. I was about to come help then as I landed down near them to help. I saw the others yelling up in the air and as I looked up it was the Captain maneuvering straight into the giant boulder. Is she crazy!? she's gonna run straight into it! "Captain Don't Risk It!" She looked down at me for a sec then she sheathed her blades. She flew faster and flipped and rammed her shoulder into the boulder soon enough the boulder moved and locked into the wall.

Everyone cheered except me and Shade, We saw the Captain slid down the boulder holding her arm where she rammed the boulder with. Shade was helping her keep her balance, I checked her arm and it was partially bleeding. I looked at her and she just looked down at the ground in silence. Everyone was starting to get concern about her until she got out of our hands and she raised the injured arm with her blade. "This is for humanity!" she yelled out loud and everyone cheered. As I looked at her hand, it was trembling in pain. She had dislocated arm with sharp ends of the boulder in her skin.

Late that Night...Shade's PoV

Everyone was cheering at the dinner table. As Silver walked in with her arm wrapped up everyone cheered for her, of course no one thought she's a girl wonder how long is she gonna keep that up. One thing I'm mad about is that I can't kiss her or hug when she is disguised as a man or people will think I'm gay. She sat next to and I put my arm around her and she dropped my hand down. I gave her a pouty face, and she looked at me from the corner of the eye. She really didn't want her secret to be found. Then again a lot of people are still asking me how I joined the Survey Corps so fast, it's a good thing having a girlfriend who's the Captain. Kai was acrossed from us watching. Even though he's second in command I didn't really gave him respect at all. People would call it jealousy, I just don't trust anyone but Silver.

"So what are we gonna do next Captain?" I asked her, she calmly took the last sip of her soup and said "We're heading back to the forest tomorrow maybe be there all night…" then she took a piece of her bread and ate it. Back into the forest huh...maybe we can actually have more land then stuck inside the wall all these years. Silver stood up and walked off until someone grabbed her from the back.

"Captain has skinny arms for a man, unless u arent really a man?" He smirked and was about to reach for her shirt, I stood up punched the guy in the face and grabbed him by the shirt and glared at him. "The Captain might be skinny but he saved us all he's stronger than you and can kick your ass. I don't think you want the punishment he gave me when I came here.." I said growling. He looked at me in shock as he thought I was against the Captain, but those kicks did hurt badly. I dropped him and walked over to Silver. Kai walked over with us and we went out to into the town to walk around.

"Sorry Silver, I couldn't control myself…" I said gloomily, she turned my face to her. "Like always you want to protect me…" She said quietly. "Silver is strong but she also has a soft side sometimes." Kai said to us. "yea- wait….YOU KNEW SHE WAS A G-" Silver covered my mouth quick until I calmed down. Kai nodded his head and laughed, "I was the first one to find out here I can read people easily." "You son of a-" Silver shut my mouth again and I was glaring at him. "Silver can keep her secret to anyone but me. Only me and her knew until you came along."

I chuckled and held Silver tight from behind. "I've known Silver when we were kids, I can find her easily even in disguise." I brushed my lips against her cheek as she looked at me wincing a little. "So Silver was like this when she was a child? No surprise there huh?" Kai chuckled as he said that and he almost got kicked by Silver. "Shut up…" She said coldly, "Actually she was more fu-" She pulled my cheek, as I was about to talk. "The old Silver is gone since the Titans came and killed everyone…" Silver said, I felt pain in my chest from remembering it and held Silver tight "I'm sorry my Silver Maiden, I shouldn't have left…" I dropped my head on her shoulder. She lifted my head and looked at me, seems that she forgiven me already. "Alright we need to head back before anyone starts looking for us." Kai said calmly, guess he's not bad at all. I patted his back as I had my other arm around Silver when we walked back to the building to sleep. There were suppose to keep me in the cell for me to sleep but seems like they can't talk out to Silver.

We said night to Kai as he walked to his room to sleep and we both walked into Silver's room. She let her hair down and put down her glasses and sat on the bed. I took off my jacket and put it on a chair and sat next to her holding her in my arms. "Which place are we heading in the forest?" "Deep into the forest but there maybe a lot of titans to fight so it might be dangerous, but I'll take a risk…" I held her tightly as her head is against my chest. "I'm coming with you, if you die I'll die with you. Even if you didn't I'll die for you to protect you." I kissed her head. She got out of my grip so she could face me.

"You're not gonna die, I still need you." Her hands cupped both sides of my face and she leaned in and kissed me. I held her tight as we kissed and our lips separated. We held each other tightly and slept. To see what tomorrow had in store.

Sorry it's late guys but that's chapter 3! See you in Chapter 4!


	4. The Female Titan Emerges!

Hey Guys Chapter 4 is here!

Silver's PoV

I woke up the next morning laying on Shade's chest. Like how I usually did as a child. I got up and put on my uniform and gear and put on my glasses. I was about to walk out until Shade held me tight from behind.

"Leaving already…?" He said still half asleep. He had his head on my shoulder and trying to drag me away from the door. "It's too early…" He whined trying to get me back to the bed. I got out of his grip and push him down on the bed.

"Go back to bed Shade." I said and walked out the door to get some breakfast. Still part of my arm hurts by ramming into the boulder that other day. It may slow me down today when I'm off fighting Titans. I grabbed two bowls with some bread for Shade and I and walked out of the mess hall. Until someone grabbed my arm. It was the same person who almost found out my secret about me being a girl.

"Hey Captain, you may be one of the strongest of humanity but can you take on 3 of us?" 3 men came over and surrounded me. They really want to know if I'm really girl. They crept closer to me, I was about to drop everything and pull out my blades until someone came by. It was Kai, he knocked the guys onto the ground and all of them ran off.

"Are you alright Captain?" He saluted to me and smiled. I gave a sigh and looked at him. "This Captain won't last long soon." I said quite fiercely. Kai put his hand on my shoulder and patted my head. "Don't worry Captain, Even if you were revealed we're still be by your side." He grinned at me, I just looked down at the ground for a few seconds before heading back to my room.

I knocked on the door with my foot since my hands are full and soon Shade open the door with no shirt on. I felt my glasses fogged up and I simply looked away. Shade laughed shyly and opened the door for me. I walked in and hand him his soup and bread.

As he drank it he smiled at me and said "You know this soup is cold right? What happened over there?" I looked down at my cold soup and sighed. He put his arm around me and held me closer. "Those guys came by again, they really want to know if I'm a girl." I said to him.

I can hear Shade's voice got colder as I told him. "Those guys again...They don't know anything about what the Survey Corps do for humanity…I will kill those guys…" He grip tightened and he gritted his teeth hard. I don't blame him...I'm doing everything for humanity since I'm Captain but I can't always do it on my own…

Kai's PoV

I walked over to Silver's room and knocked on the door. Shade opened the door, he was already wearing his uniform. Guessing when he's been with Silver he's actually behaving. Good thing I don't need to torture him. Silver can do all the work of torture for me. "What now Kai?" Shade run his fingers through his hair.

"It's time to go the Forest remember what Silver said yesterday?" I said to him, guessing he hasn't really heard about the plans. "Yea, yea I have." Shade yawn while talking and Silver walked out of the room and walked off. We both followed her and over to get our horses carriages all together for another day in the forest.

We all got on our horses and rode out of the gates while having everyone watching and cheering for us. While having some insults and other people yelling. Those guys don't know what is it like out there. The gates opened up and all of us split off towards different directions. We all rode off straight towards the forest and got off our horse and maneuvered into the trees. Just right when we headed into the trees titans start coming right at us. I maneuvered and killed two already I looked over and see Silver and Shade killing two more in our way and went deeper into the forest. We glided through the forest in a few minutes we haven't seen anything strange yet. Until I saw a huge falling over on us. We all splitted up to avoid it but more kept falling down. We didn't how or why but we had to avoid them. I saw Silver getting trapped in rows of trees falling there was no way I could get in and help her.

One fell and almost smashed her if Shade didn't come in and saved her. He was fast guess he used up almost all his gas in order to get there fast enough. He landed on a branch while still holding Silver. I maneuvered over to them and checked on Shade's gas level. I was right he used up half of it to save her. He wouldn't let go of Silver at all I had to force his grip off her. She looked up at Shade then looked around as if someone was watching.

I looked around as well and heard footsteps coming fast at us. Was it an Aberrant?...That was what I thought at first when I picked up my blades. Then as the light hit I saw a large dark womanly figure approaching us. I couldn't believe my eyes it was a Female Titan she was different from the titans we faced before. By the looks of it she was after us or one of us. As soon as the Female Titan slammed her arm down we all splitted up to avoid being slammed. We all maneuvered away from the Titan as fast as we can. She kept charging at us, She was like an Aberrant but only faster.

She tried to cut off our paths in order to catch us, We flung back and tried to attack without being hit. Silver came in slashed her in the legs to make her tumble down. Shade came around and stabbed her in the eyes, those weren't as shocking until I saw the Female Titan covering her weak spot. She's a smart Titan trying to cover up her neck in order to stay alive. Silver try to come up behind her and slashed her arm from behind but by the look of her face. She's putting too much pressure on her arm. A shock of pain by the look of her face showed as she tried to slash at the Female Titan. Before she could the Female Titan slammed her into the ground hard leaving a crater under her.

"Captain!" I yelled to her, I saw her arm bleeding again. She reopened her wound. I maneuvered down to her and tried to get her but the Female Titan grabbed my cord and flung me back into a tree. I hit my back hard, I tried hard not to lose consciousness and got up on my feet wobbling. I saw the Female Titans hand come up. My vision starts to get blurry I didn't know what happened next all I saw was darkness.

Shade's PoV

I looked over to Kai passed out on the tree. Tch..this Titan isn't easy to kill...I looked over and my heart stopped. Silver was on the ground in pain in a crater under the Female Titan about to get crushed. I gritted my teeth and my eyes turned cold. I'm not losing Silver again...I came in fast and stabbed the Titans wrist as it was about to slam down and got in front of the hand and stab my blades into the palm. I kept my place and use all my strength to keep it from smashing us.

"Shade...get out of here…" I heard Silver's weak voice. She wanted me not to get hurt same as I don't want her hurt at all.

I soon hit a hook into the Titans eye and it moved back away from us. I picked up Silver and maneuvered off and grabbed Kai on the tree. I went as fast as I can to get away from it. As I looked behind I saw the Female Titan crying. That bitch deserves it for almost killing us. I landed near the carriage barely and stumbled. I ran out of gas already soon the other soldiers who were bringing back the dead corpse of each soldier who died. Some came and helped all of us I got up by myself and limped over to Silver who was temporarily paralyzed.

"Get everything ready...We're getting out of here…" I ordered everyone. "Sir, we don't have all the soldiers back." I looked over at him and glared. "There's a Titan out there different from every other we faced...We need to get out of here now…" I said walking over to him. The man hesitated to speak until Silver spoke up. "He's right...if we can't defeat it…. then we have to get out of here….." Silver said in pain.

I grabbed Silver from the soldiers arms and held her tight as I carried her to the to Kai who is knocked out. Soon we saw the other soldiers running out of the forest in panic. We thought it was the Female Titan again but it was 4 aberrants chasing after them. I hurried on to my horse and rode off to them grabbing them on to the horse and riding off close to the carriage.

Then I see Silver trying to get up to help with the Titans. She was still in pain I could tell I didn't want her in more pain. "Captain don't!" She glanced at me as she put her hand on her blades. "You're already injured! If you risk it you might die! We all still need you!" I yelled towards her. She looked at me and slowly moved her hand away. I fell back behind so the aberrants can follow me. I lead them to another direction and lost them thru some old houses that were abandoned.

I rode off fast away from the aberrants and went through the gates of the wall after the rest went in. Everyone was seeing us in shock as we went thru the street seeing how many ppl have been injured or died. We went over to the Soldier house in the middle of the town and I got off my horse and ran over to Kai and Silver. The doctors were examining Silver and Kai's injuries until they were going to her shirt. When they unbuttoned her shirt they noticed she wasn't a man. I ran over and grabbed them by the shirt and make them look at me.

"If I were you...you would forget whatever you just saw…." I said fiercely at them. The Doctors nodded in unison while have being threatened by me. The Doctors finish checking them up and they ran off. I came up to Silver and put my hand and brushed it against her cheek. She put her hand over mine and looked straight at me. In her eyes, she looked sad and disappointed in defeat from a titan. Especially the Female Titan, I want to go back as much as she does and try to kill that titan. I buttoned up her shirt for no one else to see and held her tight. I don't care if anyone sees me now but I can't hold it anymore. I held her hand and yelled out "Captain, I love you!" then I kissed her while embracing her.

I saw everyone look at me even Silver in shock. I gave a grin then moved a hair strand out of her face. I stood up and looked at everyone, Everyone who was wondering how I was first a stranger from the outside wall to a soldier being obedient to Silver. "That's right everyone, I admit I'm gay. I'm gay for the Captain." I kissed Silver again and grinned at everyone. Silver was still in shock of me doing all of this. I leaned in and whispered into her ear. "Im sorry Silver but I couldn't stand not kissing you." Her face turned slightly pink and she slapped me. Ow...but it was worth it. Everyone else started to walk away when Silver slapped me since her strength is very impressive. The look on everyone's face when I said that was priceless I started to laugh and turned back to Silver again. Her expression was her about to slap me again but this time harder. Her hand was about to slap me until I caught it with my hand. I pulled her up towards me and wrapped my arm around her. She tried to push away but I held her tight in my arms and once again kissed her. She pulled it away from me and hid her face from everyone I couldn't help but laugh at her cuteness.

Silver's PoV

I can't believe he did that! Is he trying to ruin my secret!? I pushed him away and walked away as fast as possible. I maneuvered around the town to get away from everyone and landed on top of the roof of the highest building in the city. I sat there thinking of the Female Titan we found in the forest and about Shade pretending that he was gay. I sighed and rubbed my head in complication then Shade came over to my side and sat down next to me with his arm around me.

"Why did you run off?" He asked me in confusion "Why did you kiss me? I told you to act like every other soldier I treat." He stood silent for a few seconds then pinned me down on the roof and he looked down at me. "Do you realize how long I thought you were dead...How long I have been apart from you...Do you think that I can just be away from you again…?" His voice sounded sad. "I want to be with you everyday and every last minute…I can't lose you again…" He kissed me while holding me tight. I understand why he wants to stay by me, but now isn't the time for that there's a smart, deadly Female Titan out there and we need to capture it. I don't want to lose Shade or Kai at all they're the only ones to close to me.

I kissed Shade back and he held me in his arms while we look down at the city. "I don't wanna lose you…" Shade muttered. "I don't wanna lose you either…" I said softly. We still need to find that Female Titan before she crashes through the walls.

After a few hours on the roof with Shade, I walked over to the Recon Corps house and talked them about how to set up traps to capture the Female Titan. This time I'm not losing...Just you wait Female Titan I'm the one who's gonna take you down permanently…

That was Chapter 4 Guys See you later!


	5. Stressful Times

**Hey Guys Chapter 5 here it comes!**

Silver's PoV

It's been a few days since we've encountered the Female Titan. I've been training in the woods ever since with no food or water at all just training. I added the height and movements to the dummies similar to the movements I experienced. I've mostly dodge all attacks by the same technique but I need to be ready for anything. The Female Titan is smarter than any other Titan I'm pretty sure it would have different movements as well. I sped up faster and slashed at the dummies in a spiral movement where I can be protected by the blades and move quicker. I'm killing the Female Titan if it's the last thing I do, This time I won't lose to it that Female Titan will die from my hands and no one will get in my way of it. I maneuvered to the last and largest Titan Dummy, which was the size of the Colossal Titan which destroyed the wall 5 years ago. As I spun around the dummy and raised my blades to slash at it until I saw my vision getting blurry and as I knew it I blacked out.

I couldn't remember much, I felt like something or someone was moving me. I somehow couldn't open eyes, when I did I was in a totally different place. I was in bed with bandages and wraps around me and my head. I looked around but I couldn't move my head at all, my vision was still blurry then I felt something touching my hand. I lifted my head up slowly trying to see then I heard voices.

"You shouldn't strain yourself, you took quite a fall." I looked over to my left and it was Kai, I couldn't see his body at all only his face then over to the right was Shade holding my hand tightly looking worried.

"You took it too far this time what were you thinking?" Shade said in a sad voice.

I was still in my Captain Silver uniform, even so it looks like I must be in Kai's bedroom. Shade held me tight but I was sore all over.

"You need to eat Silver you haven't eaten at all in a few days." Shade and Kai have been trying to get me to eat ever since that day. Shade picked up a spoon and tried to spoon-feed me soup, While Kai is helping me trying to sit up. I finally ate some for once while taking some rest since Kai and Shade been trying to convince me.

Kai's PoV

It's been a few days since we found Silver collapse on the ground with lack of food. Shade's been like a little puppy to Silver waiting for his master to wake up. I brought food from the mess hall when i just put the food and glass down on the table. I felt a rumble on the ground, everything in the room was rumbling around. I soon looked outside seeing the Female Titan running through the city destroying the buildings. How did she even get in here? This Titan knows how to climb!? I grabbed my maneuver 3d gear and ran outside. I saw all the other soldiers running around with panic seeing a Titan appear randomly inside the city.

"Men gather all the gear like Captain strategize before! Put them everywhere in the city we're putting this Titan down!" I maneuvered away quickly following the Female Titan.

She kept on ignoring me and kept destroying buildings mostly ones with Titan weapons on them mostly. I kept on following trying to bring the Female Titan down, in the corner of my eye I saw the men gathering all the traps set up everywhere quickly. I maneuvered fast in front of the Female Titan and slashed around her face. I can tell she was agitated and tried to grab me I maneuvered off away from her fast leading her to the traps. I sped through it and they fired right at the Female Titan and stabbed through her keeping her still but she kept on protecting the back of her neck. She was paralyzed but not dead yet. I came right at her and tried to slash the back of her neck but she harden her skin when she did. It was still not enough to stop her even when both Silver and I tried to slash her neck she blocked them with her hand. We landed near her to check on her, she was still for quite awhile.

"Now then...Tell us how did you even get in here or we're gonna have problems…" Silver said in fierce voice while putting the blade against her eye.

Somehow the Female Titan knew and finally started to move again. Shade maneuvered to Silver and grabbed her away as the Female Titan started swinging everywhere and soon ran towards the wall. We followed as fast as we could to stop her but when we were about to get her she climbed the wall. At this rate the Female Titan will surely escape, we maneuvered as fast as we could but the Female Titan was long gone as we landed on wall. We watched as the Female Titan slipped back into Titan territory again and disappeared into the tall trees.

This is the first failure we ever encountered, Shade and I was fine with it but to Silver, she took it out badly. She slammed her blades on to ground causing her swords and the ground to crack.

"Damn it...We lost her…" She said in a disappointing voice. Shade tried to calm her but she just pushed him away feeling ashamed for all the hard work and strategy we came up with the Female Titan slipping away. As Shade and Silver walked away, I stared at the distance where the Female Titan ran off. I gripped my blades tempting to go out there on my own to get the Female Titan, but I knew if I went out there I'll get my ass beaten by Silver just like Shade and I won't be in commission until next month if that happens.

Shade's PoV

It's been a few days since the Female Titan appeared in the city. Stress has been coming on to all of us but mostly Silver. As everyone been working on strategy and formation for the next round to the Titan Territory. Kai has been doing all the work while Silver locked herself in her room ever since that day. I haven't seen her since, we both tried to convince to come out or at least bring her food but still no answer. I keep knocking on her door every minute for her to let me come in. I can hear her walking around her room in frustration sometimes but that's about it nothing else. I started to get worried about her again but I wouldn't blame her for being upset since she is Captain and she patrols her soldiers well. They expect more from her I guess. I don't if she would hate me for this but...I may reveal her secret soon...Just so she won't have to suffer too much...I'll suffer with her if I have to….I stood at her door for hours doing nothing but knocking. I kept on knocking and knocking until I heard her footsteps stop and it was silent I started to panic.

"Silver?...Silver?!" I kept calling her name over and over but no answer. Finally Kai came asking whats going on then we kicked the door open.

I saw Silver with a blade to her neck her eyes puffy from crying. I grabbed her arms and pinned her down as Kai took away the blade and closed the door and windows. Silver kept struggling to get me off but I kept a firm grip. A tear fell down and landed on her cheek and she finally calmed down and sat up.

"What were you thinking?!" I yelled at her, she looked away disappointed at herself. "I failed to be a Captain of the Survey Corps..." She said sadly, "If I can't handle my duties and task...I don't deserve to be Ca-!"

Just then I slapped her for being stupid and idiotic. I grabbed her shoulders and pulled her closer staring her in the eyes fiercely.

"YOU'RE A GOOD CAPTAIN THE CORPS WOULDN'T HAVE MADE THIS FAR WITHOUT YOU! WE WOULDN'T TAKEN BACK ONE OF OUR OUTTER BECAUSE OF YOU and..." I slowly stopped yelling and lowered my head to her chest not trying to shed a tear. "And I wouldn't be able to see you at all..." A shocked look came onto her face as she realize what she had done.

"I missed you so much Silver...after all these years...don't throw them away like its nothing...don't leave like I did before...I almost lost you that time..." I said weakly in her chest as she wrapped her arms around me whispering the words "I'm sorry...you're right... I missed you too..." As she held me tightly and Kai watching us calmly resolving our issues.

The Female Titan won't be able to get away forever... She will come back soon and we'll be waiting to take her down...even if it means sacraficing our men for humanity...

**That was Chapter 5! Chapter 6 up next!**


End file.
